


Heaven Above

by shadowhive



Category: Good Charlotte, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was fairly sure that everyone had the same fantasy about twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Above

I was fairly sure that everyone had the same fantasy about twins, that they wanted to fuck, or get fucked by, twins. Myself, I fell into the latter. Unfortunately I'd not had an opportunity to indulge in it, well, until now that is.

Rumors had been going around that Good Charlotte were making a comeback, although I never put much stock in rumors. I'd not wanted to get my hopes up that they were coming back, after all they'd been one of my favourite bands in my teens and... well, thoughts of them had been part of my sexual awakening.

So of course I'd accepted when I had a call to ask if I'd do guest vocals on their new album.

Which had led to me being invited to met them, which in turn had led to me coming back to the hotel room.

"You know." Benji spoke up once we were inside their room. "We've been watching you."

"Yeah." Joel spoke, as if continuing his twins thought. "We've noticed you."

Benji nodded, his tongue darting outacross his lips. "Noticing the way you looked at me, at both of us." I swallowed, had I really been that obvious? He stepped closer, a hunger in his eyes. "We like to be noticed."

"Especially by pretty boys." Joel leaned in, having stepped closer too. I squirmed, my mind racing about where I felt this was heading. "You want us." He reached up, running a hand down my chest, his twin mirroring his action.

"Yes..." I whispered, a little breathless, my blood going straight to my dick. They grinned, both of them gripping my t-shirt and pulling it up and off my head. They moved in tandem, with an ease that was obviously well practiced. Fuck, this wasn't the first time they'd done this to someone. I let out a loft moan filing that thought away for later. They shared a look and then Joel smirked.

"Tell us Kellin, are you a virgin?"

I swallowed and shook my head, feeling my cheeks flush. "No... I'm not."

"Good." Benji grinned, leaning in and capturing my lips with his own. I groaned into the kiss, feeling his hands on my chest. I felt Joel press up against my back, his hands shifting down to undo my fly as he kissed my neck. Shivering between the twins and parted my legs, feeling Benji push my jeans down, boxers too. I shuddered again as both of them pressed up against me and I felt even more aware now that I was now completely naked between them and that they were still fully clothed.

Benji stepped back, licking his lips. "Now get on your knees and watch." I did so, sinking down as Joel moved from behind me, pushing my jeans away as I got into position. I was unsure whay I was going to see, but I knew it was going to make me even harder than I was already.

Joel had stepped before me and I watched what unfolded before me with wide eyes. First the twins kissed, being sure to put on show of it, their hands roaming over one another. I wondered how many other guys had got to see this. I swallowed again as I watched them kiss. It was hot, sensual and bviously driven by love as well as lust. They parted, put onlly long enough to remove one another's t-shirts which was done with familiar ease, it was memorising, The pair of them had a lot of ink, far more than I had, and there was ahrdly a abre patch of skin on them, especially Benji. With their torsos bare they kissed again, their hands roaming over one another. 

I squirmed at the sight, my dick aching from the sight. I slipped my right hand down, the urge to touch myself too great and when one of them tutted. "Be good now." It was Benji.

"Don't jerk off." Joel added and I obeyed, threading my fingers of both hands together so I couldn't touch myself.

They mirrored each other, their inked fingers undoing one anothers flies and then pushing their pants, then boxers down. Once they had kicked their pants and shoes off, which reminded me to do the same to my own, I got a good look at their naked bodies. My gaze instantly went between their legs at their erect cocks. They were identical in both length and girth, which was something I'd always wondered about twins. I could feel my mouth watering a little, unable to stop myself. They chuckled in unsion, the pair of them smirking.

"Like what you see?" Benji asked, turning away from his twin so he could thrust his hips in my direction.

"Fuck yes, please." I moaned, pleading for one or both of them to come closer. The pair chuckled again and Joel stepped away, heading towards one of their bags.

As he did that Benji came closer, smiling and running his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, watching as he smiled. "Get on your hands and knees pretty boy." I nodded, getting an idea of what they had in mind. Benji stepped closer so his crotch was close to my face, so close his scent filled my senses. "Now suck my balls."

I did as he asked, bypassing his dick, as much as I'd have wanted it and going straight for his sac, taking them in my mouth. As gently sucked his soft flesh, my tounge lapping at his wrinkled skin, I felt Joel return to us. With one hand, his spread my asscheeks open so the fingers of the other hand could press against my opening. I gasped against Benji as his twin pressed his digits into me, gently working me open for him. As he did I kept on sucking and licking at Benji's sac, his fingers running through my hair.

"So good." He whispered above me, smiling. "That's it, you look so hot as my brother opens you up."He purred, thrusting his dick against my face. "You'll look even better when he's filling you."

"When we're filling you." Joel added, the words making me shiver as he added a third finger into me. "Not long now though, soon you'll have us both." I moaned at the thought, which caused them both to chuckle again.

I really didn't have long to wait as soon Joel removed his fingers from me at the same time as Benji moved my head from his balls. Behind me, I felt the head Joel's cock against my opening, at the same time as Benji's ran across my lips. I parted them, taking a deep breath through my nose to prepare myself for what was to come.

After 5 seconds they both entered me, at the same time and at the same pace. It was obviously some kind of twin thing but fuck, it was amazing. My eyes lidded as I savored the taste of Benji's dick, felt the slight burn Joel made from entering me. They remained in place for a few moments, then began to move as one. It was so fucking strange at first as they moved in and out at the same time. When I'd done this before, the few times I had, both the guys went at wildly different paces. It was weird, but at the same time so fucking hot. 

Above me I heard them make out and I groaned around Benji's thrusting cock, my own hanging neglected between my legs. As if sensing my need I heard them speak, though couldn't tell which one "I bet you want to jerk off now don't you?" I nodded, as best as I could with a mouthful for thrusting Madden cock.

They chuckled and one of them spoke again. "Do it pretty boy, stroke yourself for us." I didn't need telling twice. I reached between my legs and immediately started jacking off, hearing them kiss again above me as I did so. 

I knew I'd not last too long. The sight of them kissing, knowing they were doing it above as they were fucking me would've got me off if I'd touched myself earlier. Good thing they'd stopped me before I did.

As I jerked off their thrusting became more ragged, a sign they were getting closer, but the pace they shared remained the same. I ran my tongue across Benji's heated flesh, just to see if that would make any difference, but didn't. When one shuddered in pleasure the other did the same.

"Cum for us pretty boy." One of there whispered, voice breathy and ragged. From it's position I guessed it was Benji though couldn't be sure. The words, and the way they said them, was enouggh to tip me over. I came hard, spurting across both my chest and the hotel room floor, the last of it covering my fingers. "Fuck..."

They fucked me for a few more minutes after I came, their thrusts staying the same even as the pace they shared became more erratic. Benji gripped tighter on my hair and Joel did on where he'd held onto me and I braced myself. They moaned together, such a pretty fucking sound, as they came at exactly the same moment. I swallowed everying Benji had to give me, savoring the salty taste of him. 

After a few moments the pair pulled out of me and I heard Joel move away from us. Benji, though, leaned down over me and I gasped as his tongue ran along my crack, getting as much over his twin's cum as he could. Fuck.

"Now, now Benji, be nice." Joel spoke up from where he sat on the bed now. "Taste the pretty boy as well." Benji moved back from my ass,pushing me back as I was on my knees and his tongue went to work, lapping my cum from my chest. I groaned, squirming from the motion, my body oversensitive from my fuck. "Was it everything you imagined it would be?"

I shook my head, breathless as Benji finished up, licking his lips. "No... it was so much more amazing."

"We get that a lot." Benji grinned, leaning in and kissing me, the taste of his twin and my own loads on his tongue. Fuck. Vic's not going to believe this.


End file.
